Rain Sound
by Huang and Wu
Summary: Rain sound, can you hear me?. Ketika sebuah penemuan jatuh cinta pada dokternya, ia bahkan rela menjadi 'nyawa kedua' bagi dokternya itu. #HunHan. AN : Hi lagi! FF ini sebagai oneshot bayaran author terhadap respon 'If I Am' yang minim huhu.. Maaf jika author mengecewakan kalian (semoga cerita ini tidak membuat kalian kecewa) /bow


_**(Oneshot) 'Rain Sound' | Yaoi**_

[Inspirated] Rain Sound – B.A.P.

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan, Kim Jong-in, Oh Hayoung

Disclaimare : EXO milik bersama, tapi Baekhyun milik author! And ini adalah FF murni dari otak keras author! Hak cipta dipegang author! #ngotot abies

Genre : Yaoi, Angst, Romance [YAR]

Couple : HunHan *harus*, dsb.

Summary : _**'Rain Sound'**_ , can you hear my tears? #

Rated : T [Teen] ^_^a

 **No Bash, No Siders, No Plagiat! Hargai gue, okayy! [WARNING!] Banyak typo(s) dimana dimana dimana #ayu kebanting Author masih polos-los-los, jadi nggak ngerti yang begituan, okay! Moga langgeng buat** **HunHan *amin*** **! Kamsahamnida! ^^b {Jangan lupa RCL, yak!}**

 **~ Zahra Maulidi Presents ~**

 _Start_

Seorang _namja_ tampak tengah memasuki sebuah ruangan. Ruangan itu tampak remang, dengan berbagai peralatan kedokteran berada di sana. Ia menuju sebuah tempat tidur yang di atasnya terdapat sebuah patung berbentuk seorang _namja_. Ia mengelus patung itu dan tersenyum _evil_.

"Sebentar lagi aku akan dapat teman bermain"ucap _namja_ itu.

Ya, _namja_ itu bernama Oh Sehun –Sehun. Menurut teori masyarakat, Sehun adalah orang yang tidak waras. Ia dijauhi dan dikucilkan dari masyarakat. Mereka mengira, bahwa Sehun adalah seorang dokter spesialis bedah organ dalam yang sering melakukan malpraktik, sehingga ia dianggap gila.

Sehun memasukkan jarum suntik ke berbagai bagian tubuh itu, mulai dari kepala, leher, sampai kaki. Lalu, ia memasukkan berliter cairan berwarna hijau ke dalam tubuh itu. Ia pun mengangkat tubuh itu menuju sebuah tungku air mendidih, dan memasukkannya.

"Hahaha!"tawanya jahat.

BYUR

Ia juga menumpahkan berliter air karbonasi merah dan beberapa tetes alkohol 75%. Dia juga memasukkan berliter asam amino dan garam. Ia mengaduk air itu dengan besi panjang yang berat.

WOSH

Api muncul dari cairan itu, membuat tawanya semakin jahat.

-XOXO-

"Eungh"lenguh Sehun setelah berjam-jam tidur.

Dia mengucek-ucek matanya perlahan dan membiaskan pandangannya ke segala arah. Lalu, ia teringat dengan tubuh yang tengah ia buat. Ia pun segera bangun dan berjalan menuju tungku airnya.

CKLEK

Sehun masuk ke ruangan itu dan tercengang. Tampak seorang _namja_ manis yang _naked_ tengah berada di dalam tungku air itu. Tubuh _namja_ itu berbalur cairan hijau bercampur merah. Matanya tampak polos, dengan hidung mancung dan bibir yang menggoda. Sehun tak mampu berkedip.

JRENG

Tatapan keduanya bertemu. _Namja_ tadi tampak ketakutan, sedangkan Sehun dengan perlahan mendekati _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu merangkak mundur.

"Jangan takut. Aku baik"ucap Sehun perlahan.

 _Namja_ tadi pun terdiam. Sehun mengangkat tangannya, dan memanjangkannya. _Namja_ tadi tampak masih ketakutan. Sehun pun meraih pipi _namja_ itu dan mengelusnya lembut. _Namja_ tadi pun menutup matanya, merasakan kelembutan itu.

"Jangan takut. Aku adalah penciptamu. Aku yang membuatmu"ucap Sehun perlahan.

Sehun pun berjongkok di hadapan _namja_ itu dan terus mengelus pipi itu. _Namja_ itu tersenyum, menampakkan senyum yang manis –tidak seperti _namja_ biasa.

"Aku akan menamaimu– Xi Luhan"ucap Sehun.

 _Namja_ tadi membuka matanya dan menatap dalam mata Sehun. Sehun memajukan wajahnya, dan berhenti di samping kepala Luhan.

"Kau seperti manusia"bisik Sehun.

Sehun pun menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_ dan menuju ruang _laundry_. Dia memakaikan Luhan baju dan celana. Luhan hanya menatap polos Sehun.

"Namaku Oh Sehun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Sehun"ucap Sehun.

Luhan hanya memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya ia belum mengerti bahasa manusia sama sekali.

"Aku akan mengajarimu berbicara, _arraseo_?"ajak Sehun perlahan.

Luhan hanya mengerjap. Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar akibat sikap-terlalu-polos seorang Xi Luhan.

-XOXO-

Sehun mengajak Luhan berkeliling laboratorium. Luhan hanya terdiam dan mengangguk-angguk –meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Sehun.

"Nah, Luhan. Apa kau mau kuajak keluar?"tanya Sehun.

Luhan hanya menatap polos Sehun, membuat _namja_ itu menghela nafas berat. Ia pun meraih tangan Luhan dan menariknya keluar laboratorium.

Di luar, orang-orang melihat Sehun dengan tatapan jijik, aneh, dan sebagainya. Namun, mereka berubah menjadi kaget ketika Sehun menggandeng seorang _namja_ yang bisa dibilang manis untuk ukuran seorang _namja_.

"Siapa _namja_ itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatnya"

"Apa dia korban selanjutnya Sehun?"

"Aku kasihan pada _namja_ itu"

"Sehun gila"

Seperti orang yang menahan marah, Luhan tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya. Luhan pun melepas gandengan Sehun, membuat Sehun heran. Luhan pun berbalik menatap orang-orang yang tadi mengejek Sehun.

"Sehunnie adalah sahabatku! Jangan hina-hina dia! Dia tidak pantas untuk dihina!"tegas Luhan dengan nada tinggi, membuat orang-orang itu takut.

Sehun kaget. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ia mendengar Luhan berbicara dengan fasih. Dan itu juga pertama kalinya ia melihat Luhan marah.

"Luhan, sudahlah. Mereka tidak pantas untuk dipermasalahkan. _Kajja_ "ajak Sehun dengan lembut.

Luhan pun kembali ke Sehun dan meraih tangan Sehun. Mereka pun berjalan-jalan, meskipun dihiasi oleh tatapan-tatapan aneh dan jijik orang-orang.

-XOXO-

Mereka pun terduduk di taman dengan sebuah gulali di tangan Sehun. Sehun mengambil sedikit dan menyuapi Luhan dengan gulali itu. Luhan hanya memakannya perlahan-lahan. Sehun melakukannya dengan lembut. Luhan pun menatap dalam mata Sehun.

"Manis, kan? Sama sepertimu"ucap Sehun lirih.

Luhan hanya mengangguk, diselingi senyuman. Sehun pun membalas senyuman itu.

"Ya sudah. Mari, kita pulang"ajak Sehun.

Luhan pun menyanggupi ajakan Sehun dan segera kembali ke laboratorium.

-XOXO-

Sehun menidurkan Luhan pada kasurnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan 'aku-minta-maaf'.

"Tak apa. Aku bisa tidur di tempat lain"ucap Sehun.

Luhan mengangguk pelan. Sehun mengecup kening Luhan lembut, dan menyelimuti Luhan. Luhan memang masih rapuh, sehingga perlu perhatian khusus.

Sehun pun tertidur di sebuah sofa panjang di dekat kasur itu. Luhan menatap tubuh Sehun dengan tatapan melas.

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian...

Luhan tidak bisa tidur. Ia terus memikirkan Sehun. Luhan pun meraih selimutnya dan membawanya ke tempat Sehun. Luhan pun menyelimuti tubuh Sehun perlahan.

"Eungh"lenguh Sehun.

Luhan pun menjauh dan segera tertidur di kasur tadi. Ia pun bisa tidur dengan tenang.

.

.

.

1 jam kemudian...

"Eungh"lenguh Sehun.

Sehun pun terbangun, dan mendapati tubuhnya terselimuti sebuah selimut. Ia menatap Luhan. Luhan tampaknya tertidur lelap. Sehun pun terbangun dan menghampiri Luhan. Ia melihat wajah itu. Polos dan tidak berdosa. Sehun tersenyum.

"Dia terlalu manis untuk menjadi _namja_ "ucap Sehun lirih.

Sehun mengelus wajah itu lembut. Tangan Sehun pun sampai pada bibir Luhan. Sehun menatapnya lama. Bibir itu. Bibir yang pertama kali membuatnya tersenyum. Sehun pun memajukan wajahnya perlahan. Dia pun memejamkan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan teratur nafas Luhan. Semakin dekat dan–

-XOXO-

"Huah"lenguh Luhan pelan.

Tatapan Luhan langsung tertuju pada Sehun yang tengah tertidur seraya menggenggam tangannya. Luhan mengelus lembut tangan itu. Lalu, tak berapa lama, Sehun pun terbangun.

" _Annyeong_ , Luhan"sapa Sehun masih setengah sadar.

" _Annyeong_ , Sehun"jawab Luhan.

Sehun tersenyum mendengar balasan Luhan. Sehun pun langsung duduk tegak dengan tangan masih menggenggam Luhan.

"Aku lapar"ucap Luhan lirih.

" _Mwo_?"tanya Sehun belum jelas.

"Aku lapar"ucap Luhan agak keras.

Sehun pun menarik tangan Luhan menuju dapurnya. Sehun pun memutuskan untuk memasak semangkuk sup.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian...

"Sudah"ucap Sehun girang seraya menyajikan semangkuk sup.

Luhan menatap lapar sup itu. Ia pun mengambil sebuah sendok dan mengambil sesendok. Dia menatap sup di sendok itu dan menyantapnya perlahan. Sehun menatap harap-harap-cemas pada Luhan. Mata Luhan langsung berbinar.

" _Mashitta_ "ucap Luhan.

Sehun mendesah, untuk melegakan dirinya. Ia pun meraih sendok Luhan dan mengambil sesendok sup.

"Eh, itu sendokku,Sehunnie"protes Luhan dengan imutnya.

Sehun pun menyuapi Luhan perlahan, membuat Luhan mengerjapkan matanya. Sehun tersenyum.

"Kau sangat manis, Luhan"ucap Sehun lirih.

Luhan berkaca-kaca. Ia tak menyangka akan selalu mendapat pujian manis dari Sehun. Terasa bahwa suhu tubuhnya meninggi.

TES TES

Air mata mengalir melalui pipinya. Sehun pun panik dan langsung menghampiri Luhan.

"Ah, _mianhae_! A-aku tidak bermaksud–"pekik Sehun terputus.

Luhan mengelus pipi Sehun lembut. Dia pun tersenyum, namun masih dengan air mata di pipinya. Sehun menggenggam tangan itu. Dia pun duduk di hadapan Luhan. Kini, Sehun duduk lebih rendah dari Luhan.

"Ada apa, Luhan?"tanya Sehun lembut seraya mengelus lembut paha Luhan.

"A-aku– tidak tahu– harus bagaimana"ucap Luhan agak terbata.

Sehun menaruh lembut punggung tangannya ke kening Luhan. Sehun kaget. Suhu badan Luhan panas sekali.

" _Kajja_ , kau harus istirahat"ucap Sehun seraya menggendong Luhan ala _bridal style_.

Luhan menatap wajah Sehun. Tampak sekali bahwa Sehun sangatlah khawatir dengannya, meskipun itu hanya demam biasa. Luhan pun menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sehun. Pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah memerah padam. Sehun gemas melihat kelakuan Luhan yang memang manis padanya.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Sehun perlahan.

Luhan menggeleng. Sehun pun menidurkan Luhan pada sebuah kasur. Dia pun meraih peralatan kedokterannya, seperti stetoskop, jarum suntik, dan obat-obatan.

"Mari kita periksa detak jantungmu dulu"ucap Sehun.

Sehun perlahan memasukkan tangannya bersama stetoskop ke dalam pakaian Luhan. Tapi, bukannya memeriksa jantung Luhan, ia malah mengelus lembut perut Luhan yang sangat mulus. Luhan menutup matanya perlahan. Sehun menahan nafasnya.

"Kau terlalu sempurna untuk jadi manusia"ucap Sehun lirih.

Sehun pun teringat pada tujuannya. Dia pun segera memeriksa detak jantung Luhan. Ia terkejut. Luhan tengah 'deg-degan'. Sehun tidak bisa menghitung, berapa banyak detak yang dihasilkan Luhan dalam satu detik.

"Kau sedang tidak tenang"ucap Sehun sejujurnya.

"Aku gugup, Sehunnie"ucap Luhan sejujurnya juga.

Sehun mengerti. Luhan gugup karena tangan Sehun masuk ke dalam kemejanya.

"Oh, _mianhae_ "ucap Sehun langsung salah tingkah.

Luhan bersemu merah. Sehun pun mengelus pipi Luhan lembut.

"Aku tidak yakin kalau kau sakit, tapi, kau harus meminum obat"ucap Sehun.

" _Andwae_!"pekik Luhan segera menghindar.

Sehun memang tahu –sangat tahu– kalau Luhan benci obat-obatan. Tapi, tidak ada jalan lain.

"Satu kali saja"rayu Sehun.

Luhan tetap menggeleng. Sehun pun langsung pada posisi berpikir.

TRING!

Bagai mendapatkan hidayah, Sehun menghampiri Luhan. Luhan tampak meringkuk karena ia berpikir bahwa Sehun akan memaksanya minum obat. Tapi–

GLUK

Sehun memakan obat itu, membuat Luhan terkaget. Sehun tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat tulus.

"Hem, tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan"ucap Sehun.

TES

Air mata mengalir dari mata Luhan. Sehun pun meraih sebutir obat lagi dan duduk di hadapan Luhan. Lagi-lagi, ia memasukkan obat itu ke dalam mulutnya, tapi ia tidak menelannya. Ia pun memajukan wajahnya. Luhan terkaget, namun langsung memejamkan matanya.

CHU!

Bibir mereka bertautan. Luhan gemetaran. Sehun menyesapi bibir Luhan beberapa kali, hingga Luhan mau membuka mulutnya. Setelah terbuka –tanpa membuang kesempatan– dia pun memasukkan obat itu perlahan.

GLUK

Luhan secara tidak sengaja menelan obat itu. Luhan mengerjap. Sehun pun mengakhiri tautannya dan tersenyum manis pada Luhan.

"Jangan membuatku berbuat itu lagi"ucap Sehun seraya mengapit pipi Luhan dengan tangannya.

"Tidak pahit"ucap Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Memang tidak pahit"ucap Sehun.

Luhanpun menggenggam tangan Sehun erat. Dia mengangguk imut, membuat Sehun gemas.

-XOXO-

TOK TOK TOK

Terdengar ketukan pintu. Sehun pun membukanya.

CKLEK

" _Annyeong_ , Sehun _oppa_ "sapa seseorang.

"Hayoung!"pekik Sehun langsung memeluk _yeoja_ tadi.

Hayoung – _yeoja_ tadi– pun masuk seraya diikuti Sehun. Sehun mempersilahkannya duduk di sofa.

"Sudah lama kau tidak main kemari, _yeoja_ tua!"ejek Sehun.

"Jangan panggil aku ' _yeoja tua_ '!"tegas Hayoung dengan imut.

Lalu, Luhan muncul dari dapur. Sehun pun berdiri seraya menghampiri Luhan.

"Nah, Hayoung, ini Luhan. Dia lebih tua darimu. Dan, dia adalah ciptaanku!"ucap Sehun dengan bangganya.

" _Jinjja_? Ah, _annyeong_. Hayoung _imnida_ , _oppa_ "sapa Hayoung seraya membungkuk kecil.

" _Annyeong_ , Hayoung. Luhan _imnida_ "balas Luhan seraya membungkuk pula.

" _Oppa–_ "panggil Hayoung pada Sehun.

.

.

"Benar dia ciptaanmu? Kau hebat, _oppa_! Apa kau akan melakukan penelitian terhadap tubuhnya?"ucap Hayoung tanpa merasa berdosa.

PRANG!

Gelas Luhan terjatuh. Sehun terdiam. Luhan berkaca-kaca. Jadi, selama ini Sehun ingin membedahnya? Sehun menatap wajah Luhan dengan melasnya. Luhan masih diam. Tidak berkata apa-apa. Hayoung pun dibuat bingung akan kedua sejoli itu.

"Hayoung, aku mohon kau tinggalkan kami berdua. Kamarmu ada di lantai 2"ucap Sehun berusaha menahan amarah pada _yeodongsaeng_ -nya.

" _Arraseo_ , _oppa_ "ucap Hayoung dengan nada agak aneh.

Sementara Hayoung meninggalkan mereka, Sehun dan Luhan masih terdiam. Luhan berusaha mencerna seluruh kata Sehun.

"Aku tidak bermaksud untuk hal itu, Luhan"ucap Sehun lirih, membuat Luhan menengok.

.

"Aku tidak ingin membedahmu. Tidak setelah semua yang kita lalui"ucap Sehun masih tidak menatap Luhan.

.

"Tapi, kau tahu? Tidak seharusnya aku menciptakanmu, jika seperti ini jadinya. Kau membuatku jatuh. Aku tidak bisa berpaling pada siapapun. Ini gila"sambung Sehun.

Sehun melangkah menjauh. Dia merasa sangat berat untuk berjalan. Setelah apa yang dikatakannya pada Luhan. Luhan tidak mungkin menyukainya. _Dia robot yang tidak mungkin memiliki hati_ ; pikir Sehun. Sehun pun meninggalkan Luhan sendirian.

-XOXO-

Sehun tengah berada di taman sendirian. Ia merasa amat bersalah. Luhan terlalu berharga baginya. Lebih baik ia membuat 1000 robot lagi daripada harus membedah Luhan.

DUAR!

Terdengar suara petir. Sehun pun menatap langit. Ia berharap akan hujan.

BRES

Air langsung merembes jatuh dari langit. Sehun pun menangis. _Setidaknya hujan, jadi aku tidak kelihatan menangis_ ; pikirnya.

" _Rain sound_ , _can you hear my tears_?"tanya Sehun dengan lirih.

Lalu, seorang _namja_ misterius datang dari kejauhan. Dia tampak bercahaya meskipun hujan.

"Oh Sehun?"tanya _namja_ itu untuk memastikan.

" _Ne_. Apa anda memanggilku?"tanya Sehun setelah bertangis ria.

"Aku membawa kabar duka"ucap _namja_ itu.

" _Mwo_?"tanya Sehun langsung gelisah.

-XOXO-

DRAP DRAP DRAP

BRAK!

Sehun membuka laboratoriumnya, lalu langsung dipeluk oleh Hayoung.

"Ada apa, Hayoung?"tanya Sehun khawatir.

" _Korean Mission Agent_ , mereka mengambil Luhan _oppa_ secara paksa. Aku berusaha menahan mereka, tapi mereka mengeluarkan _shotgun_ dan hampir mengenaiku! Aku takut, _oppa_ "isak Hayoung.

"Kemana mereka?"tanya Sehun panik.

"Mereka menuju markas mereka. Mereka pasti akan membedah tubuh Luhan _oppa_! Mereka akan menyelidikinya!"pekik Hayoung.

Sehun pun segera mengambil beberapa senjatanya dan menyerahkan beberapa pada Hayoung.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan merebut Luhan, walaupun hanya dengan setengah tubuhku"ucap Sehun dengan mantap.

Mereka pun mengendarai mobil menuju markas _Korean Mission Agent_. Seorang _namja_ mengintip mereka dari kejauhan.

"Kalian akan berhasil. Selamatkan Luhan sebelum terlambat"ucap _namja_ itu dengan yakin.

-XOXO-

Tampak seorang _namja_ terbaring dengan tangan dan kaki yang diborgol. Mulut _namja_ itu disumpal dengan selotip, sehingga ia tidak bisa berteriak ataupun meminta bantuan.

" _Annyeong_. Aku Kim Jong-in, _leader of Korean Agent Mission_. Kudengar dari beberapa pengakuan masyarakat bahwa Oh Sehun menciptakan sebuah manusia dari bahan-bahan berbahaya yang telah ia saring. Dan manusia itu adalah kau, Xi Luhan. Benarkah itu?"ucap seorang _namja_ seraya memperlihatkan tanda pengenalnya.

"MMPPHH!"pekik Luhan berusaha berbicara.

SRAK!

Jong-in – _namja_ tadi– membuka secara paksa penyumpal mulut Luhan, membuat Luhan ingin menangis.

"JAWAB AKU!"pekik Jong-in menyeramkan.

Luhan menatap mata Jong-in takut, seakan _onyx eyes_ itu akan menusuknya detik itu juga. Jong-in mendesah berat. Susah juga membuat _namja_ ini bicara, pikirnya.

PLAK!

Jong-in menampar pipi Luhan keras, membuat robekan di sekitar mulut Luhan, dan membuatnya terluka.

"Sebaiknya kau jawab aku sebelum aku berbuat lebih dari ini"ucap Jong-in menahan marah.

Luhan terisak. Dia merasakan sakit luar biasa. Jong-in memanjangkan tangannya dan mengelus pipi Luhan, namun dengan tatapan menusuk.

"Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi melawan kejeniusan Oh Sehun. Apa dia membuat program khusus pada kepalamu agar kau tidak menuruti orang asing?"tanya Jong-in menakutkan.

Luhan masih terisak. Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menangis sendu dengan mata yang sudah sembab. Jong-in pun berdiri tegak. Kesabarannya sudah hilang.

DUAR!

Sebuah pistol ia keluarkan dan ia tembakkan tepat pada bagian bahu Luhan. Luhan memekik keras. Namun, Jong-in terkaget. Kenapa? Karena darah yang keluar bukanlah berwarna merah, namun berwarna hijau! Jong-in pun melangkah keluar. Tampak bahwa ia berbincang dengan beberapa dokter di situ. Luhan hanya bisa menangis menahan sakit.

"Sehunnie, aku takut"panggil Luhan dengan lirihnya.

-XOXO-

Sehun berjalan dengan khawatir bersama Hayoung. Mereka pun sampai di gerbang _Korean Agent Mission_. Saat hendak masuk, ada dua orang satpam yang menahannya.

"Tunggu sebentar. Anda siapa dan apa keperluan anda dengan _Korean Agent Mission_ "ucap satpam itu.

"Aku Oh Sehun. Aku ingin berbicara dengan pimpinan kalian, Kim Jong-in"ucap Sehun dengan mantap.

"Boleh senjata anda saya sita?"tanya satpam yang lain.

Sehun pun melempar _shotgun_ -nya ke arah satpam itu. Hayoung pun hanya mengikuti Sehun.

"Mari"ucap satpam itu seraya memberi jalan pada Sehun.

.

.

.

2 menit kemudian...

Mereka pun sampai di sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'Kim Jong-in'. Sehun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ini adalah pertemuannya yang pertama dalam kurun waktu 12 tahun dengan Jong-in.

CKLEK

Sehun dan Hayoung pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Tampak seorang _namja_ tersenyum _evil_ pada mereka dengan sebuah pipa rokok di tangannya.

" _Annyeong,_ Oh Sehun dan Oh Hayoung. Dua saudara kandung yang sangat serasi. 12 tahun tak bertemu membuatku rindu padamu, Sehun"ucap Jong-in dengan ramah-tamahnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Dimana Luhan?"tanya Sehun dengan seram.

"Sehun.. Sehun. Kau bahkan tidak berubah. Mana ada orang yang mau berteman denganmu, seperti Xi Luhan. Dia membencimu, kau tahu?"ucap Jong-in tanpa merasa bersalah.

BRAK!

Sehun meraih kerah Jong-in dan mendorongnya ke dinding, lalu mengangkatnya perlahan. Jong-in tidak bisa bernafas. Beberapa _bodyguard_ hendak melepaskan Jong-in, namun langsung dilarang dengan bahasa isyarat oleh Jong-in.

" _Arraseo_. Kau akan bertemu dengannya"ucap Jong-in dengan susah payah.

Sehun melepas cengkeramannya kasar. Jong-in pun membenarkan kerahnya dan menuntun Sehun menuju Luhan.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian...

Mereka sampai di sebuah ruangan kaca. Sehun terkaget. Tampak seorang Luhan babak belur dengan cairan hijau yang terciprat keluar. Sehun berontak, namun langsung ditahan oleh _bodyguard_ Jong-in.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Dia masih polos! Jangan sakiti dia!"teriak Sehun berusaha lepas.

Luhan mendengar pertengkaran itu, dan langsung menengok. Ia berkaca-kaca. Tampak seorang Sehun berusaha lepas dari penjagaan _bodyguard_ Jong-in.

"SEHUNNIE!"pekik Luhan keras.

Sehun menengok dengan tatapan melas. Jong-in pun menengok. Jong-in pun memberi isyarat pada _bodyguard_ -nya untuk memasukkan Sehun dan Hayoung pada ruangan itu.

BRAK!

"Jong-in! Keluarkan aku dari sini!"pekik Sehun berusaha keluar.

"Sehunnie!"panggil Luhan.

Sehun pun langsung menghampiri Luhan. Ia memeluk tubuh Luhan yang sudah terciprat cairan hijau. Sehun pun menangis, begitupun Luhan.

" _Mianhae_ , Luhan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu"ucap Sehun lirih.

"Aku takut, Sehunnie"ucap Luhan.

Sehun pun melepaskan ikatan pada Luhan dan menangkupkan pipi Luhan dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tenang, _arraseo_? Aku ada di sini. Kau tak perlu takut"ucap Sehun lirih.

Luhan mengangguk. Tampak Jong-in menatap Sehun dengan sinisnya. Lalu, ia berbicara pada salah seorang _bodyguard_ -nya.

"Lakukan sekarang"ucapnya.

DUAR!

 _Bodyguard_ itu menembakkan sebuah peluru tepat pada Sehun.

DUAR! DUAR! DUAR!

Beberapa peluru bersarang pada tubuh Sehun. Sehun menatap nanar Luhan. Luhan terkaget, begitupun Hayoung.

BRUK!

Tubuh Sehun terbaring di lantai. Luhan pun segera menghampiri tubuh itu. Dia menangis saat itu juga.

"SEHUNNIE!"pekik Luhan histeris.

Hayoung berusaha menenangkan Luhan. Luhan pun terdiam. Matanya berubah hijau. Dia pun terbangun dan menatap Jong-in dengan seram.

SRING!

Cahaya terpancar dari dada Luhan. Jong-in dan beberapa krunya terkaget.

BRAK! BRAK!

Beberapa potongan besar besi melayang di belakang Luhan. Jong-in pun berusaha menghentikannya.

DUAR! DUAR!

Peluru ditembakkan pada tubuh Luhan, namun Luhan bertahan. Peluru itu tidak sakit, dibanding harus kehilangan Sehun. Luhan pun merentangkan kedua tangannya.

BRAK!

CRANG!

Besi-besi itu pun melayang dengan cepat menuju Jong-in dan krunya. Kaca-kaca pecah. Mereka kocar-kacir. Hayoung hanya meringkuk di sudut dinding ketika melihat betapa menyeramkannya Luhan bila marah.

DUK!

Luhan pun terduduk. Dia menangis keras. Sehun-nya, pergi untuk selama-lamanya. Luhan pun menghampiri raga Sehun.

CHU!

Ia mengecup bibir tak bernyawa itu, seraya menangis. Dia menyalurkan _saliva_ -nya ke dalam mulut Sehun. Menurut artikel Sehun, _saliva_ seorang Luhan akan menjadi 'nyawa kedua' bagi orang yang meninggal, meskipun ada kemungkin besar Luhan akan tewas.

Luhan melepas tautannya. Dia menatap nanar wajah Sehun. Ia berusaha menahan matanya yang terasa kantuk.

" _Saranghae_ , Sehunnie"ucap Luhan lirih.

BRUK!

Tubuh Luhan pun terbaring di samping Sehun. Keduanya pun pergi bersama, tapi mungkin tidak untuk Sehun.

THE END-

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Epilogue_

Seorang _namja_ terbangun dari tidurnya di Rumah Sakit Seoul. Tampak beberapa orang mengitari _namja_ itu. _Namja_ itu berusaha membiaskan cahaya matahari yang menerobos celah ventilasi.

"Sehun _oppa_! Kau bangun!"pekik seorang _yeoja_ manis di sampingnya.

Sehun berusaha mengetahui siapa _yeoja_ itu. Matanya pun menangkap wajah seorang Hayoung yang senang.

"Hayoung?"ucap Sehun masih setengah sadar.

Hayoung tersenyum. Lalu, tampaklah beberapa orang yang merupakan tetangga-tetangganya.

" _Mianhaeyo_ , Sehun. Selama ini kau kami kucilkan. Kami tak bermaksud begitu, tapi ternyata kami salah"ucap salah seorang tetangga yang sepertinya mewakili seluruh tetangga.

"Mana Luhan?"tanya Sehun lirih.

Dia teringat dengan robot cantik yang ia buat beberapa waktu lalu. Hayoung terdiam. Dia pun tersenyum.

"Dia sedang menunggu _oppa_. _Kajja_ , akan aku antar"ajak Hayoung.

Sehun pun dengan senang hati mau menerima. Ia pun mengikuti Hayoung. Hayoung melangkah menuju sebuah laboratorium. Laboratoriumnya.

CKLEK

Sehun membuka perlahan pintu laboratoriumnya. Tampak seorang _namja_ berada di dalam akurium dengan cairan kehijauan. Beberapa selang oksigen menusuk tubuhnya. _Namja_ itu tengah memejamkan matanya. Sehun terpana.

"Luhan _oppa_ yang menyelamatkanmu. Ia memberikan _saliva_ -nya padamu agar hidup. Dia pun menjadi sangat lemah, jadi aku memasukkannya ke dalam sebuah akuarium berisi cairan hijau, sama seperti darah pada tubuhnya. Setelah diselidiki, ternyata sistem peredaran darahnya rusak, sehingga harus diperbaiki. Aku tidak tahu caranya, makanya aku menyuplai oksigen ke dalam tubuhnya melalui selang yang menancap pada tubuhnya"jelas Hayoung panjang lebar.

"Dia masih hidup?"tanya Sehun ragu.

"Ya, _oppa_. Dia sedang menunggu kepulangan _oppa_ kemari"ucap Hayoung dengan senyuman.

Sehun melangkah perlahan menuju akurium itu. Ia pun menempatkan telapan tangan kanannya ke kaca akuarium itu. Tampak bahwa mata Luhan terbuka, dan terkaget. Dia menatap Sehun dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

Hayoung tak bisa menahan senyumannya. Luhan pun memanjangkan tangannya dan menempatkan telapak tangannya pada telapak tangan Sehun yang terhalang kaca. Ia menatap Sehun sendu. Sehun pun demikian.

"Kuharap, _oppa_ bisa membetulkan sistem darahnya, sehingga ia tidak perlu terperangkap dalam kaca itu"ucap Hayoung.

Sehun berpikir. Dia pun membaca anatomi tubuh Luhan dan menemukan solusinya.

"AKU TAHU! Aku hanya perlu membedah bagian jantungnya dan memasang beberapa selang tambahan, lalu aku akan mengganti kabel bagian jantung yang putus dengan yang baru, maka jantungnya akan berdetak lagi!"pekik Sehun dengan semangat.

" _Kajja,_ kita lakukan!"pekik Hayoung juga semangat.

-XOXO-

2 jam sudah waktu yang diperlukan untuk membedah Luhan. Luhan tampaknya masih pingsan. Sehun berharap-harap-cemas di sampingnya, dengan Hayoung tengah mengelus lembut bahunya.

"Dia akan bangun. Percayalah, _oppa_ "ucap Hayoung lirih.

Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan. Dia mengecup tangan itu perlahan, berharap yang dikatakan Hayoung benar.

"Eungh"lenguh Luhan perlahan.

Sehun terkaget, begitupun Hayoung. Tampak Luhan membuka matanya perlahan. Ia menangkap bayangan Sehun dan Hayoung. Luhan pun tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Sehun.

"Sehunnie"ucap Luhan lirih.

"Kukira kau akan pergi"ucap Sehun lirih.

Luhan pun menatap wajah Sehun dalam, begitupun Sehun. Hayoung hanya terkekeh melihat keharuan di antara keduanya.

[The Real] THE END-

KYAAAAAAAAAA! #ditetesin alkohol

 **Annyeong! FF ini author post sebagai ganti 'If I Am' yang minim responss T_T Maaf jika author agak mengecewakan kaliann dengan tulisan absurd author (author tak pernah berminat begitu).**

 **So, review please~**


End file.
